Can't Stop Loving You
by Kyoko Kasshu Minamino
Summary: Bruce reflects over his feelings for Diana. Also a tribute to Ray Charles. Great song. Diana is determined to find out where the relationship is going and won't give up without a fight. Complete!
1. I can't stop loving you

Can't Stop Loving You 

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own 'em. Wish I did, though. Sob. Anyway, haven't decided if this is a one-shot or not. BM/WW fluff. Hope you like it. Ja.

-Kyoko Kasshu Minamino

Bruce Wayne sat at his table, alone, at the Ritz Gotham, blue eyes glazed over although his face appeared slightly interested. It was another meaningless opening of some smaller corporation under him that he'd been begged to attend. To most, being the richest or almost richest man in America would be a dream but to Bruce, it was a pain. He had an array of incredibly beautiful women, but none interested him, as of now. Except for one.

Bruce found his mind drifting off to his real life, the life as the Caped Crusader Batman and his recent activities with the Justice League. Particularly one Justice Leaguer. A female. A princess.

He nearly jumped as the applause at the end of the speech rippled among the masses and forced himself to clap as well. The humming murmur of talk arose and people began to mingle. He had been seated himself in a secluded corner to avoid what Tim referred to as his "groupies". The entertainer grabbed a microphone.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming out tonight. Now, we will have a tribute to one of the greatest jazz singers of all time. Mr. Ray Charles."

The crowd exploded with applause. Bruce's eyebrows rose at the start of the song and his mind found itself tracing back to memories of past events.

"I can't stop loving you

I've made up my mind

To live in memories

All the lonesome time

I can't stop wanting you

It's useless to say

So I'll just live my life

In dreams of yesterdays…

(Dreams of yesterdays)

_He remembered first seeing her and had been surprised at her appearance. Raven black, lovely light blue eyes that held intelligence just as well as they held bravery or anger. Her body…well, that spoke for itself. She was headstrong, but courageous and as devoted to her family as he was to his. The attraction was uncanny. But he denied it._

"Those happy hours

That we once knew

Though long ago

They still make me blue

They say that time

Heals a broken heart

But time has stood still

Since we've been apart…"

_'Diana glanced down at his hands. They were covered in filth and dirt, evidence that he had desperately shifted through pound after pound of concrete to get to her. To save her._

_He quickly hid them beneath his cape as he realized she'd seen them. A gentle smile touched her lips before she pressed them to his cheek. The first kiss. Their first kiss.' _

"I can't stop loving you 

I've made up my mind

To live in memories

All the lonesome time

I can't stop wanting you

It's useless to say

So I'll just live my life

In dreams of yesterdays…"

_'That night she had been breathtaking in all black, a dark temptress as beautiful as the night itself. And, even if only for a moment, when he'd held her in his arms, it was almost heaven on earth. She had captured him, almost made him lose his breath, his mind, and most importantly, his heart. He remembered his words to her later when she'd said,_

_'You know…we never did get to finish our dance."_

_"…I don't know WHAT you're talking about."_

_"If you say so. But you're still taking me dancing.'_

_He hadn't followed up on her request…_

"Those happy hours

(Those happy hours)

That we once knew

(That we once knew)

Though long ago

(Though long ago)

Still make me blue

(Still make me blue)

They say that time

(They say that time)

Heals a broken heart

(Heals a broken heart)

But time has stood still

(Time has stood still)

Since we've been apart

(Since we've been apart!)

_'When they'd been hiding from the Thanagarians during Hawkgirl's betrayal, for a brief moment, they kissed. That one kiss lingered in his mind days, even weeks later, like a poison in his system. He'd told himself time and time again that it would never work, but still something in him protested, made him glance at her a second too long, say and think things he never thought he would say. It couldn't be. He was falling in love.'_

"I can't stop loving you

I said I've made up my mind

To live in memories

All the lonesome time

I can't stop wanting you

It's useless to say

So I'll just live my life

In dreams of yesterdays…"

_'She had nearly been killed by Mongol, buying him time to awaken Superman. For a second, his desperation, his pain had shown on his face. She had seen the joy on his face, that accursed temporary joy, that the Black Mercy had granted him and risked everything to him. When Circe threatened her, he'd gone to extraordinary lengths to save her. They were so protective of each other, perfect teammates, a balance of light and dark, black and white. He kept thinking of everything he'd said to her, all the things he could have said but didn't. Regret hung heavy in his heart each moment that passed between them; regret that he couldn't give himself to her, try to make it work. His mind said his reasons were right but heart knew they were excuses._

_'__One; dating within the team always leads to disaster. Two; you're a princess from a society of immortal warriors, I'm a rich kid with issues…lots of issues. And three; if my enemies knew I had someone special, they wouldn't rest until they'd gotten to me through her."_

_CRACK! 'Next?'_

_For once in his life, he had really wished it would work.'_

"Is this seat taken?" 

A sultry voice snapped Bruce out of his reverie. Diana smiled down at him, stunning in all white. He could only smile, eyes locked with hers, and the look was warm, inviting, and too intimate for public. He had to admit it.

He loved her.

"In dreams of yesterdays."

END


	2. Heartbeat

Can't Stop Loving You 

Kyoko: You guys asked for it, so I'm dishing it! The next chapter to "Can't Stop Loving You" is right here for your reading pleasure. Arigato minna-san!

…

Bruce stood and kissed her hand with a wolfish "Brucie" grin since they were still in the earshot of people.

"Princess Diana, what a pleasant surprise. Welcome to Gotham City." He smiled in a conversational tone.

"Why thank you, Mr. Wayne." Diana fell into the role-playing game as well.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine."

"May I at least have this dance?"

She nodded and smiled warmly.

"Certainly."

Gently taking her hand, Bruce led the princess past the multitudes of jealous Gothamites to a clear spot on the floor. Although part of him was happy to see her, there were still unanswered questions to be answered.

"What are you doing in my city, Princess?" He rumbled in her ear as they slow-danced smoothly across the floor. His voice was back to the usual Batman edge and she fought the urge to wince. She blinked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"No, I don't. I thought you invited me."

His voice was dry with sarcasm. "Oh really?"

" I got a call saying I was personally invited."

The gears in Bruce's head got to turning and came up with a name almost instantly.

"Alfred…"

Diana smothered a fit of giggles and couldn't help but smile.

"It appears we've been set up."

"I'll have his head for this…"

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, a mischievous smirk touching her lips.

"Do I cause that much of a disturbance for you?"

He jerked almost guiltily. "No…"

She leaned forward and spoke with a low, husky voice dripping with seductiveness.

"Then I guess I'll have to try harder."

Bruce froze and hot blood surged to his face and other places. Fortunately for him, the band finished their song and allowed him to catch his breath and applaud.

Now apart from him, Diana could clear her mind and think of what to say, remember why she'd come. She began to backtrack to one certain moment during the day only minutes before she'd received the call…

_'She had been flying the Javelin-7 back up to the Watchtower II, mind slowly, absently, drifting on insignificant thoughts. She was slightly bored and decided to amuse herself with some American music. After all, some members of the League did have the habit of leaving CDs in the player._

_The track that played instantly made her think of Bruce._

"Am I blue?

Am I blue?

Ain't these tears in my eyes telling you?

Am I blue?

You would be too

If each plan with your man done fell through…"

'_She had never really thought about the words before, but listening to them now made her feel nostalgic, wistful, almost dreamy. She had never felt this way before. She was consumed with curiosity, frustration, passion, pain, lust, anger, and she didn't know how to handle it, when to express it and where. Did he love her too? Was it just a fling, a hopeless flirtation? Why did he hide it? Why did he keep protecting her? What was he protecting her from? It was just too complicated.'_

"Was a time I was his only one

Now I'm the sad and lonely one

Ooh, was I gay

'Til today

Now he's gone and we're through

Am I blue?"

'_He had even given her clear, concise reasons for not dating and they made sense but yet he'd nearly gone to impossible lengths to get her back to the way she was after Circe's trap. He was sending a mixed message, one that confused her more and more every day. He was like a puzzle that kept changing before you could solve it. And yet there were moments, gestures, and accidental brushes between them that had too much electricity not to be real. She didn't want to lose him. He didn't want to lose her. Ever.'_

"Was a time I was his only one

Now I'm the sad and lonely one

Ooh, was I gay

'Til today

Now he's gone and we're through

Am I blue?

Am I blue?"

…

Diana snapped out of her reverie as Bruce stepped back into her and laced his arm around her waist. The song began, another Ray Charles selection, and she sank into his shoulder, inhaling the soft, deep scent of his cologne and the scent of him, his body, underneath it. It startled him, but he managed to relax and allow the fragrance of her own perfume caress his nostrils. 'Jasmine,' he noted; a calming, infinitely beautiful smell that pooled a reflection of the Amazon princess perfectly. The regret from earlier resurfaced again and made his heart heavy as the lyrics to the song began.

_"I awakened this morning _

_And I was filled with despair _

_All of my dreams turned to ashes and gall _

_And as I looked back on my life _

_It was barren and bare _

_And without love _

_I have nothing _

_I have nothing at all…"_

Both sensed the unrest in each other and Diana began.

"Bruce…I…"

"I know, Diana. I know."

"What…what should we do?"

"I…don't know."

"You don't know or you don't want to say it?"

"Both."

Diana pulled back enough to meet the sun-warmed sky blue of his eyes, face wiped clean of emotion, mirroring his. But no matter how blank his expression was she could still see the pain, the hesitation, the fear, and the uncertainty in his eyes.

_"Once I had, oh, a sweetheart_

_Who loved only me_

_There was nothing that she would not give_

_But I was blind to her goodness_

_And I could not see_

_That a heart without love cannot beat…"_

"Bruce…you don't have to be afraid anymore. I know the risks. I know the hardships. I don't care. All I care about is you. Can't you stop being selfless just once in your life and be happy?"

He couldn't meet her eyes as he spoke.

"When I chose this life, I chose to give up my happiness."

She cradled the side of his face, voice even lower than before.

"But would your parents want you to be cold and miserable and unhappy?"

He froze in realization of the truth in her words.

She was right.

_"Oh, without love I have nothing _

_Oh, without love, friends, I have nothing at all _

_Oh, I have conquered the world _

_Tell me what did I have? _

_Without love _

_I have nothing at all."_

His lips had found hers at the end of the song, a burst of music that was so sweet it drenched the audience in ecstasy. Before the kiss could deepen, Bruce pulled away, voice husky with both restraint and desire.

"Not here. It might cause too much of an uproar."

Diana nodded and followed him out, high heels clicking across the floor as fast as her heartbeat.

…

A/N: Final Chapter is next, the grand finale of Bruce and Diana! Thank you SO much for all the reviews and stay forever devoted to Justice League! Bye!

-Kyoko


	3. Final visions of love

Can't Stop Loving You 

Chapter 3

Kyoko: Thank you, everyone, for all your support! (sniff) You make me feel so good with all your lovely, positive reviews! (throws you all Batman-shaped candy and chocolate) Hope I didn't get too sweet on you with last chapter and this is the finale! Love and hugs from your authoress! (peace sign)

…

"Master Dick and Master Tim have every perimeter covered tonight, sir."

"Thank you, Alfred."

The kind butler nodded before turning and exiting the study.

Diana smoothed the floor-length white dress down over her thighs and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face, trying to tuck it back up in the elegant French knot at the back of her head but failed. It was just too thick.

Bruce exhaled slowly and took a small sip of the red wine in his crystal glass, gathering his thoughts as he turned away from the window to face Diana. Even against the dark red velvet couch, she looked like she belonged there: the white of the dress against the red, the creamy complexion of her skin against the white, the ebony color of her hair against the cream. He mentally kicked himself. Bringing her home would make this all harder. Diana sensed his discomfort and spoke in a soft voice, unsure of what to say.

"So?"

He closed his eyes and swallowed more wine, running a hand through his short black hair.

"Diana…you know that this will complicate everything."

"I never said it was going be easy." She countered, gingerly sipping her own wine.

"It might spread rumors among the League."

"Since when did you care what they think?"

"I don't. I thought you might have found it bothersome."

She smiled almost sadly. "Thoughtful of you."

He shot her a look to see if she was being sarcastic but she wasn't. That made it all harder. He wanted her to yell and scream at him, to vow to never speak to him again, to hate him so he could spare them both the hurt. But then again, he thought bitterly, that would only hurt worse.

"Diana…we can't."

"And exactly why not?" Anger and defiance had finally risen in her voice now, making him wince.

"What am I supposed to do, just throw my feelings away? Believe me, I've tried, many times, but they won't go away. Can you honestly tell me that you can discard everything you're feeling at will?"

He turned away from her then, hand tightening on the delicate glass held between his fingers. Could he forget about her? The vision of her raven hair sweeping back from that pale, perfect face, the infinitely sweetness of her plump, ruby red lips? No, not in a million.

Diana stood and stared into the fireplace, the orange-gold flames devouring the log therein, hugging her arms around herself. A single tear fell from her cheek.

"If you want me to go, I will and I'll never speak of this again." She whispered, eyes shining full with firelight.

She heard him move and expected to hear him exit but his hand came into view and turned her face towards his. He brushed the tear away with his thumb, staring into her eyes and almost becoming lost in the pools of beautiful ice.

"I love you, Diana, and I can't stop loving you no matter how hard I try. If it gets any more complicated than this, then we're both in real trouble."

She smiled and gratefully accepted the kiss that followed. Only, the kisses never stopped.

…

END

Kyoko: Yes, it's finally over. I hope everyone enjoyed this and I hope to hear from you on my other fics, which include "Aftermath", "Goodbye, Shayera" and others so for all you BM/WW fans, you can go check those out. If you like Rurouni Kenshin or Batman Beyond, I have a few of those up too. I have also been working on a sequel to "Aftermath" which will be up very soon. Thanks again!

And now, a closing quote from the new episode of Justice League Unlimited, "Once and a Future Thing":

"She's a respected teammate, she's an amazing woman, she's…standing right behind me." –Batman


End file.
